


Flowers

by Artelmartis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, POV Second Person, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artelmartis/pseuds/Artelmartis
Summary: No edits, this is a vent fic.
Kudos: 2





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> No edits, this is a vent fic.

Take a step, cough a flower.

Take another step, cough another flower.

Cough cough cough.

Flowers fall.

Flower after flower, petals start to fall. They fall into the ground, making a trail.

Cough cough cough.

The coughs eventually turn bloody and vile. A twisted mix of flowers and blood trails as you walk, slower and slower.

Cough cough cough.

You continue coughing. You continue coughing flowers til your lungs couldnt hold it anymore, bursting it out.

You collapse to the ground.

In another world, you would have happiness, but not in this one.

In this world, youre doomed to fail.

In this world, youre doomed to die.

What a failure of a human being you are.

To die of mere flowers and heartbreak.


End file.
